


like madonna.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Power Dynamics, Re-Hymenated, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster tries something a little bit... Creative.





	like madonna.

Loki shivers as he feels the touch to his skin, ticklish in a way it ordinarily is not, and he leans back on the bed. He looks at the Grandmaster with accusing eyes,  _scowling_  in response to his puckish smirk and the delight in his face, even as he tries to keep himself from sinking into a full-bodied shudder. “What have you  _done_?”

“Me? Why, uh, why’dja assume I’ve  _done_  something, sweetie?” the Grandmaster asks sweetly, and he plays his fingers over the insides of Loki’s thighs. Heat tingles up the length of his body, his spine thrumming with sensation, and he feels himself let out a surprised whimper as his legs fall open, allowing the Grandmaster to slide his fingers between Loki’s legs.

“Because you  _have_ ,” Loki grunts, and when the Grandmaster’s thumb plays over the nub of his cock, Loki chokes. The sensation rings through him like the peal of a bell, intense and aching and  _good_ , and Loki shudders, gripping so tightly at the sheets on the bed that they rip beneath his hands. “You’ve– What have you done?  _Grandmaster_ , I–”

The Grandmaster squeezes, and Loki moans, arching his back. The sensation is unspeakable, the way his cock is held tight between the folds of his mound, squeezed into the fatty flesh and so fucking glorious, so  _strong_  where it drags through him with the force of a storm–

Loki is wet. He has been for some time, and he moans when the Grandmaster slides his fingers in and over his entrance, but… It feels different. He feels  _tight,_  uncomfortably so, and he shifts, gritting his teeth as he feels the Grandmaster’s middle finger delicately play over the thin membrane around the edges of his quim…

“You pervert,” Loki mutters, indignation and humiliation roiling hot over the length of his body. “You filthy,  _disgusting_ – Ow!” Loki cries out in pain as the Grandmaster puts pressure on the useless ring of thin skin, not quite hard enough to tear, but enough to sting sharply. 

“You know,” the Grandmaster says, seeming pleased with himself. “Like  _Madonna_.”

“Rumours of that woman’s virgin maternity were greatly exaggerated, from what I’ve heard on the grapevine,” Loki says stiffly, and the Grandmaster frowns for a second, perplexed, then seems to understand, irritation showing vaguely on his face. 

“No, not  _that_  Madonna, the–” The Grandmaster  _frowns_ , twisting his nose up, and he leans down between Loki’s legs. “It doesn’t matter. The point is, you’re, uh… Returned to factory settings, haha. Like a  _virgin_. A friend of mine, he once called it, uh– What did he call it?  _Re-hymenation_.”

The Grandmaster’s tongue flicks over Loki’s cock, and then dips in lower, dragging over the sensitive skin, pressing on the remnants of membrane, and Loki groans. 

“I fail to see why this pleases you,” Loki grunts. “You have made me less open, and more difficult to fuck - to what end, Grandmaster?”

“ _Because_ , baby,” the Grandmaster murmurs, ghosting his breath over Loki’s navel and letting him shiver and gasp. “It’s, uh, kinda a  _thrill_. I’ll put you back to normal in the morning, but, uh, for the time being– You’re enjoying this like you’ve never enjoyed it before. I kinda like the idea of being your first.”

“You’re my first Elder,” Loki says in a soft voice, rather surprised at the  _intimacy_  of it. He had expected a desire to cause new pain, at some declaration of ownership, but that is  _almost_ sentimental. Loki feels almost touched. “That doesn’t count for something?”

“Mmm, I’m gonna… I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you bleed, baby - you’re so tight I kinda wanna just break you open, feel you, mmm, trickle down my thighs.” And  _there_  it is - here is the Grandmaster he knows. 

“You’re disgusting,” Loki murmurs, and he spreads his legs a little wider. “Come then, Grandmaster.  _Claim_  me.” The Grandmaster laughs, softly, and he wraps his mouth once more around Loki’s cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
